Film
by Utsukushii Haru
Summary: Summary : Naruto seorang actor berbakat yang manis harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke seorang actor yang terkenal juga karena dia seorang GAY dalam sebuah film?SasuNaru. RnR plis. BL,shonen ai,dll.
1. Chapter 1

Film

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sementara masih SasuNaru

Genre : Romance (mgkn)

Rate : T

Summary : Naruto seorang actor berbakat yang manis harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke seorang actor yang terkenal juga karena dia seorang GAY dalam sebuah film?SasuNaru. RnR plis. BL,shonen ai,dll.

Warning : BL, Shonen ai,OOC, aneh,miss typo,gaje,dll

Disini aku buat Sasuke OOC

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

"xxxx" berbicara langsung

'xxxx' dalam hati

Naruto adalah seorang actor manis yang berbakat dalam bidang acting. Dia telah memenangkan berbagai macam penghargaan. Tetapi kesalahannya adalah dia telah memenangkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke seorang penyanyi bersuara emas dan actor. Dia adalah seorang artis yang Gay. Dia memiliki aura ke-seme an yang sangat kuat. Jadi baik pria maupun wanita akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Dia terkenal karena telah memacari artis maupun penyanyi laki-laki yang berwajah manis. Contohnya saja Temujin,Menma,dll.

Naruto dan Sasuke akan bermain bersama dalam film yang bergenre BL,Shonen ai,dan sejenisnya. Awalnya Naruto menolak bermain film ini,tetapi karena dia telah menanda tangani kontrak yang sial ini makanya dia mau tidak mau harus bermain. Bagaimana tidak sial, salahkan managernya karena managernya terus menerus 'memanasinya' jadinya dia menanda tangani kontrak itu.

_FlashBack_

" Naruto, kau harus menandatangani ini. Ini adalah film yang bagus. Ku yakin kau bisa memerankan tokoh ini." Kata sang manager

" Aku tidak mau! Kalau kau bilang ini bagus, kau saja yang tanda tangan."

" Kau bilang kau actor berbakat kenapa kau HANYA memainkan karakter yang menyukai sesame jenis sudah tidak mau. Aku kecewa padamu. Ku kira kau berbakat tetapi kurasa kusalah."

" Aku memang berbakat. Aku hanyaa tidak ingin."

" Mengapa kau tidak ingin? Apa yang kau takutkan? Atau jangan-jangan kau seorang Gay yang takut jadi dirimu terbongkar? Pasti begitu benarkan?"

" Aku bukan seorang GAY!"

" Benarkah? Lalu ayo buktikan kau memang bukan seorang Gay. Kau harus menandatangani kontrak ini."

" Baiklah aku akan menandatanganinya."

Sang manager hanya berseringai.

_End FlashBack_

" Mengapa aku harus terbawa emosi. Besok adalah neraka bagiku." Kata Naruto yang terus merutuki dirinya yang termakan omongan sang manager.

" Sabar Naruto. Sabar."

Naruto sekarang sedang menonton TV. Dia tidak sengaja membuka siaran gossip yang berjudul 'Cutter'. Dia melihat orang yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya di sebuah judul film esok. Naruto mendengar dan melihat acara tersebut dengan seksama.

" Sasuke-_san_, maaf sebelumnya. Tetapi selama ini anda terlihat selalu pergi dengan seorang lelaki. Apakah anda tidak ingin mencoba berjalan dengan seorang wanita? Bukankah wanita itu menarik?" Kata sang pembawa acara

" Wanita memang menarik. Tetapi lebih menarik laki-laki." Ujar Sasuke

' Whaaat the hell? Tuh orang emang dah gila kali ya? Nyesel banget udah tanda tangan tu kontrak' Kata Naruto

" Hahaha. Baiklah, apakah benar besok anda akan bermain film bersama Uzumaki Naruto-_san_?"

" Benar."

" Ku dengar Naruto dinobatkan actor termanis selama tahun 2011 ini oleh beberapa majalah. Apa tanggapan anda?"

" Aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan majalah-majalah itu. Aku juga merasa bahwa Naru-_chan_ itu sangatlah manis. Dan akan kubuat dia menjadi milikku"

Naruto yang tidak tahan langsung mematikan TV nya

Naruto _POV_

Apa-apaan orang itu? Na-Naru _chan_? Sejak kapan dia boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Huaaaa _Kami-Sama_ tolonglah aku.

End Naruto POV

Keesokan harinya

" Naruto, ayo bangun. Ini sudah siang. Kau harus bergegas ke temapt syuting." Kata Sakura selaku manager Naruto

Sakura adalah seorang Fujoshi jadi dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Maka dari itu untuk mempermudah jalannya dia harus memakai 'sedkit' paksaan. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto orangnya gampang untuk emosi, jadi dia menggunakan itu untuk memanasi Naruto.

" Sakura chan. Bisa kah aku batalkan kontrak itu? A-Aku tidak ingin bermain bersamanya. Yayaya?" Kata Naruto menggunakan _Puppy Eyes No Jutsu_.

Tetapi Sakura tidak mau termakan oleh jurus mata Naruto.

" Kalau begitu kau sudah mengecewakan ayah dan ibu mu Naruto. Kau juga tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti yang kubayangkan."

Ayah Naruto adalah Namikaze Minato seorang pemilik agency artis terkenal di dunia. Agency ayahnya telah melahirkan banyak artis berbakat. Sedangkan Ibunya adalah Uzumaki Kushina seorang model yang sangat cantik.

Setelah berpikir akhirnya Naruto pun angkat bicara

" Baiklah aku tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun. Tunggulah diluar aku akan mandi dulu."

" Baiklah."

' Maafkan aku Naruto, tapi hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa mendapatkan foto secara esklusif.'

Tak berapa lama Naruto pun turun. Dan mereka pun berangkat ketempat syuting.

Sebenarnya hari ini belum syuting. Masih tahap pengenalan.

Di tempat syuting.

" Baiklah seperti yang kita ketahui, syuting belum dimulai saat ini jadi hari ini kita hanya tahap perkenalan ." Kata Sang Sutradara

" Pemeran utama nya adalah Uzumaki Naruto-san dan Uchiha Sasuke san."

Naruto pun berdiri

" _Watashiwa no namae wa Naruto Uzumaki. Donzo yprishiku onegaishamasu_."

Sasuke berdiri,Naruto duduk

" Uchiha Sasuke."

' Haa? Cuma gitu? Sok cool banget sih nih orang.'

Sasuke pun duduk di samping Naruto.

" Hai. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan semyuman mautnya

Sayangnya senyumannya itu tidak membuat Naruto tertarik.

" Salam kenal, aku Naruto."

" Baiklah Naru-chan. Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum mesum.

" Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggilku dengan sebutan Naru-chan hah? Kemarin juga kau memanggilku den- Ups"

" Kemarin? Oh waktu di " Cutter" ya, ternyata kau suka nonton gossip juga ya?"

" Aku tidak suka gossip ,_Teme_!" Naruto pun mengembungkan pipinya

" Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali Dobe. Aku tak salah memilihmu sebagai Uke ku." Kata Sasuke berseringai

" Siapa yang Dobe? Dan aku bukan Uke mu!" Tanya Naruto

" Kau itu Dobe. Benarkah? Kalu begitu akan kubuat kau menjadi Uke ku." Kata Sasuke yakin

TBC

Gimana ni ceritanya Haru? Jelek ya? Aneh?

Readers Haru minta Reviewnya dong.

Makasih bagi yang dah mau baca.


	2. Chapter 2

Film

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sementara masih SasuNaru

Genre : Romance (mgkn)

Rate : T

Summary : Naruto seorang actor berbakat yang manis harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke seorang actor yang terkenal juga karena dia seorang GAY dalam sebuah film?SasuNaru. RnR plis. BL,shonen ai,dll.

Warning : BL, Shonen ai,OOC, aneh,miss typo,gaje,dll

Disini aku buat Sasuke OOC BANGET

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

"xxxx" berbicara langsung

'xxxx' dalam hati

" Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali _Dobe_. Aku tak salah memilihmu sebagai _Uke_ ku." Kata Sasuke berseringai

" Siapa yang _Dobe?_ Dan aku bukan _Uke_ mu!" Tanya Naruto

" Kau itu _Dobe_. Benarkah? Kalu begitu akan kubuat kau menjadi _Uke_ ku." Kata Sasuke yakin.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha begitu yakin akan perkataannya untuk 'menaklukan' Uke barunya. Sedangkan sang 'korban' merasa 'aneh,takut,dan jijik'. Aneh karena Sasuke begitu yakin dengan ucapannya, merasa aneh mengapa dia menyukai laki-laki padahal dia memiliki wajah yang apabila yang dikatakan Sasuke menjadi kenyataan. Jijik karena Sasuke tidak normal,dia menyukai sesama jenis,dan Naruto selalu menganggap Sasuke menganggu. Buktinya saja hari ini, baru kemarin Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu, Naruto sudah merasa hidup seperti di neraka. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto yang dikenal sebagai actor yang santun,baik kepada siapapun,selalu tersenyum berubah sejak kemarin. Dia selalu marah-marah,cemberut terus dan selalu berteriak. Sebenarnya itu bukan salah dari Naruto. Salahkan saja Sasuke. Kemarin saat sesi perkenalan selesai,Sasuke meminta nomor handphone Naruto. Sebagai lawan main yang baik,Naruto pun memberikannya. Tetapi, itu adalah kesalahan yang besar. Naruto selalu di'teror' oleh Sasuke. Sejak dia kembali ke-Apartement nya dia mendapatkan sms, bahkan bukan hanya sms, dia juga selalu ditelepon. Mungkin jika sms dan teleponnya berisikan hal yang penting iya akan menjawabnya. Tapi kalau hal yang sangat TIDAK penting untuk apa dijawab. SMSnya pun berulang terus,seperti :<p>

' Hy Naru _chan_, aku Sasuke orang yang paling tampan didunia. Kau sudah sampai di Apartementmu? Apakah kau selamat? Tidak nabrak kan? Tidak luka kan? Atau kau capek? Ingin aku pijit?:*'

SMS ini masuk di handphone Naruto lebih dari 10 kali.

Balasan Naruto :

' _BAKA_ SASUKE! Kau itu terlalu narsis! Kau pikir kau tampan apa? Padahalkan banyak yang lebih tampan! Aku memang lelah. Lelah karena menerima SMSmu yang aneh ini! Jangan sms aku lagi! Daripada aku dipijit olehmu, mending aku dipijit oleh si Bakoro! Dan jangan panggil aku Naru _chan _lagi!'

Lalu dia mendapat SMS, dia kira dari Sasuke, tetapi salah,ternyata itu dari S-Troniks, yang mengatakan bahwa pulsanya telah bertambah 100 ribu. Naruto pun bingung, perasaan dia tidak minta dibelikan pulsa atau pun membeli pulsa.

Tak berapa lama handphone Naruto berbunyi. Bukan SMS melainkan telephone. Awalnya Naruto tidak menjawabnya, tetapi setelah telephone yang keempat akhirnya dia menjawabnya.

" APA?"

'Naru _koi_ jangan marah-marah dong, ntar manis nya ilang loh. Naru_-koi_ kok handphone mu tidak kau jawab dari tadi sih? Aku kan tidak sabar mendengar suara merdumu. Baru sejam tidak mendengar suara dan melihat wajahmu serasa seperti setahun. Apakah kau tidak kasihan kepadaku?'

" Kasihan-kasihan mbah mu. Untuk apa kau meleponku? Lalu siapa suruh kau memanggil dengan embel-embel 'koi'? Kau kira aku ikan apa!"

'Loh? Kan Naru-_koi_ sendiri yang menyuruhku.'

" Hah? Menyuruhmu? Kapan mang?"

' Tadi waktu kau membalas SMSku.'

" Hah? Kapan?"

'Tadi.' Kata Sasuke tak mau kalah

Naruto pun bingung, perasaan dia tak pernah menyuruh Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan gituan deh.

' Kau masih tak percaya?'

" Iyalah. Aku kan tak pernah menyuruhmu, _Teme_!"

' Hah. _Dobe_ ku cayank, tadi kan kau menyuruhku untuk tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan Naru _chan_, jadi aku menggantinya dengan sebutan Naru _koi_ , bukankah kedengaran lebih enak? Lalu mengapa aku menelponmu itu karena kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mengesemes dirimu,cayank. Kukira kau kehabisan pulsa jadi aku kirimkan pulsa. Jika kurang kasih tau aku aja ya, Beb! Ngak perlu ragu kok.'

" Jadi yang mengirim pulsa tadi kau?"

'Yupz. Bener banget. Aku jadi tambah cayank ma Naru _koi_. Rasanya pengen menyuk-menyuk (baca : peluk) kamu'

Sekarang batas kesabaran Naruto sudah habis.

" Sudah? Tentang pulsa itu-"

' Sama-sama Naru _koi_. Aku juga chayank ma Naru koi. Udah dulu ya Naru _koi_. Aku dah mau bobok. Aku mau ngemanjain kulitku. Aku ngak mau kulitku yang putih nan halus ini rusak. Bye-bye Naru _koi_. Muaaaaaaach.'

TUUUUT

Sekarang mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto.

" Siapa yang berterima kasih kepadanya? Siapa juga yang mau dipanggil dengan embel-embel _koi_? Dasar banci! Kulit mulu dipikirin."

Naruto pun mandi. Terdengar suara orang marah dari dalam sana. Sambil nunggu Naruto selesai mandi mari kita intip Sasuke.

Ternyata Sasuke sedang melakukan perawat pada kulitnya. Dia tak mau saat sesi pemotretan esok,kulitnya jelek. Itu akan membuat Naruto jauh-jauh darinya. Trus ntar hasilnya ngak bagus, itu akan membuat seluruh fans-fans nya kecewa. Ya, Sasuke selalu melakukan perawatan kulitnya setiap hari. Tak tanggung-tanggung dia rela merwat kulitnya selama lebih dari dua jam. Hah, daripada ditempat Sasuke yang membosankan,mari kita kembali ketempatnya Naruto.

Naruto selesai mandi dan berganti baju. Dia memakai baju tidur rubah kesayangannya. Naruto menyukai rubah, seluruh kamarnya pun rata-rata bergambar rubah. Mulai dari spray,bantal,guling,jam,sandal,kaos kaki,dll. Selain Rubah lovers dia juga Ramen lovers. Dia sampai bisa menghabiskan 3 porsi ramen jumbo.

Naruto tinggal sendirian. Dia memiliki seorang pembantu tetapi pembantunya cuma datang jika Naruto sudah keluar dan pembantunya pulang ketika Naruto kembali. Naruto sangat lelah, alhasil setelah dia selesai ganti baju dia langsung tepar di tempat tidurnya. Padahal jam baru menunjukan puku 19.00 WTS (Waktu Setempat). Sepertinya Naruto sedang bermimpi indah. Dia sedang memimpikan ramen. Tepatnya Ramen Super Jumbo, terlihat Naruto sedang mengigiit gulingnya. Tapi mimpinya harus terganggu,karena dia mendengar teleponnya berdering. Naruto pun mengangkatnya, tetapi dia belum sadar seutuhnya. Bisa dibilang dia sedang ngelantur.

"Hm?"

' Naru _koi_ sudah tidur ya?'

" Hm."

' Kuanggap itu tidak. Naru _koi_, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan.'

"Hm."

' Apakah kau mau jadi pacarku?'

" MAU!" Suara Naruto

Sebenarnya itu bukanlah jawaban pertanyaan Sasuke. Kenyataannya adalah Naruto tertidur lagi. Mungkin dia sedang mempimpikan diberikan Ramen yang super jumbo tersebut, tetapi Sasuke malah salah mengartikan.

' Benarkah?'

" Tentu. Aku akan menerimanya dengan Ikhlas. "

'Yey' Terdengar suara kegirangan dari seorang disana. Saking senangnya dia tidak mendengar kata-kata Naruto

" Aku akan menerima _Ramen_ itu dengan ikhlas,_Okachan_."

' Sudah dulu ya Naru _koi. Jaa ne_."

TUUUUT

" Ramen-Ramen-Ramen aku datang!"

Malam itu menjadi malam yang indah bagi mereka berdua. Mereka memimpikan apa yang mereka inginkan. Walaupun berlainan konteks.

* * *

><p>Keesokan Harinya<p>

Di Tempat Syuting

" Hy Naru _koi_. Terima Kasih yang semalam ya. Aku senang sekali." Kata Sasuke

" Haah? Apa maksudmu? Jangan panggil aku Naru-_koi_"

" Sudahlah tak perlu malu Naru _koi_. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu kok. Jadi tak perlu ada yang disembunyikan."

" Haa?" Naruto semakin tak mengerti. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Sasuke

' Apa yang dia katakan? Lalu apa yang aku katakan? Dasar orang aneh!' Kata Naruto tanpa tau apa yang dia katakan semalam, membuat kesalahpahaman yang besar ini.

Naruto bertambah jengkel dengan Sasuke karena setiap ia tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, Sasuke selalu mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

_Sesi Pemotretan_

Disesi ini, Naruto merasa sangat-sangat tak ingin melakukannya, sedangkan khusus untuk Sasuke dan Sakura mereka merasa sangat senang. Sasuke senang akan bermesaraan di sesi ini bersama dengan sang 'kekasih' sedangkan Sakura senang karena dia akan mendapatkan foto-foto yang (mungkin) akan menghabiskan darahnya.

Diseisi pertama

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya saling membelakangi. Hal ini cukup gampang bagi Naruto.

Kedua

Mereka saling memandang satu dengan yang lain. Sang sutradara meminta mereka untuk saling berpandang dengan tatapan 'saling mencintai' ,tetapi ini agak sulit untuk Naruto. Padahal Sasuke sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan Aku-mencintamu-Selamanya. Tatapan itu membuat Naruto sedikit err-takut. Untungnya Naruto adalah actor berbakat,jadi dia mencoba mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang sutradara. Sasuke dan yang lain pun tersenyum senang karena sesi yang sebenarnya cukup gampang ini selesai juga.

Ketiga

Mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Sebenarnya, hal ini sudah dilakukan dengan baik oleh Naruto, tetapi karena tindakan 'bodoh' Sasuke dia pun jadi enggan kembali. Sasuke mengatakan kepada Naruto

" Tanganmu halus sekali ya Naru koi. Senangnya pipiku jika mendapatkan belaian dari tangan sehalus ini. Jangankan pipi bagian 'lain' pun pasti akan sangat senang." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum mesum

Keempat

Mereka saling berpelukan. Berpelukan, Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan pikiran bahwa 'Sasuke hanyalah lawan mainmu' sedangkan Sasuke berpikir ' Memeluk Naru koi? Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.' Mereka pun saling berpelukan(kok jadi kayak teletabis ya?)

" Naruto kau sangat enak dipeluk, sangat pas didalam pelukanku. Wangimu juga sangat enak. Sangat memabukkanku. Sepertinya kau sangat 'enak' untuk di'coba'" Kata Sasuke dengan tangannya yang nakal turun kebagian bawah Naruto, sebelum kebablasan Naruto juga menerbangkan Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

" Ups maaf. Tadi tanganku bergerak sendiri. Aku tak tau itu akan memukul Sasuke _san_." Kata naruto dengan wajah yang seperti anak anjing.

Jadi semua yang ada disana pun terus memperhatikan Naruto,dan melupakan Sasuke.(Poor Sasuke)

Kelima

Berciuman

Oke. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya. Berciuman baginya adalah hal biasa. Tetapi itu kepada perempuan, sedangkan sekarang ia akan berciuman dengan seorang LAKI-LAKI dan lebih parahnya lelaki itu adalah Sasuke. Aktor yang sering berpacaran dan berciuman dengan laki-laki. Tapi apapun itu Naruto harus menanganinya. Jadi dia pun menutup matanya, dan Sasuke pun mulai mendekatkan wajahmya ke wajah Naruto. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi dan-

" Tu-Tunggu dulu, aku ingin mempersiapkan diriku(lagi)." Kata Naruto yang entah sudah keberapa menghancurkan momen-momen penting bagi Sasuke,bukan Cuma Sasuke tetapi seluruh orang yang ada disana. Saat Naruto tengah mengambil nafasnya, Sasuke member komando pada kamera untuk siap-siap. Sasuke pun langsung mencium Naruto tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Naruto yang tidak siap awalnya menolak tetapi dia tahu kalau kamera tengah menyala, dia tak mau jika diulang lagi. Akhirnya dia pun melanjutkan ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Ciuman itu cukup lama. Membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Dan yang lain merah karena mengeluarkan banyak darah. Mereka tidak menyangka jika adegan itu begitu indah. Dan yang paling banyak kehilangan darahnya adalah Sakura. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mimisan. Sakura sedari tadi mengambil foto-foto SasuNaru sambil membayangkan hal-hal yang sangat 'indah.' Yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Naruto bersama Sasuke.

"PUAAAH. Apa-apaan kau _Teme_? Kau mau membunuhku ya? Kau tau aku kehabisan nafas. _Baka Teme_!"

" Benarkah? Kukira kau menikmatinya sampai-sampai tidak mau berhenti." Kata Sasuke

"Mimpi aja lu!"

"Naru_-koi_~"

"Naru-_koi_~"

"Naru-_koi_~" Panggil Sasuke dengan suara yang menurut Naruto sangat menjijikan tetapi menurut Sakura sangat menggoda.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi!"

"Jangan marah dong chayank. Kamu terima aja, ntar pasti udah biasa. Dijamin."

"Kau mau mati ya?"

"Ngak kok. Aku Cuma mau ini."

CUP

Sasuke mencium Naruto tepat dibibir, ciuman itu bahkan lebih lama dari yang tadi. Sakura pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sangat berharga ini. Setelah itu, ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Mulai dari tadi malam, Naruto adalah kekasihku!"

" APA?" Bukan hanya Naruto yang terkejut, tetapi semua orang yang berada disana.

Naruto pun langsung mengajak Sakura pulang. Iya sebenarnya ingin membantah semua itu,tetapi rasanya tiba-tiba mulutnya kehlangan suara. Diperjalanan barulah Naruto mencaci maki Sasuke.

" Tak kusangka kalian bertindak lebih cepat dari apa yang kubayangkan. Hahaha. Tapi aku merestui kalian. Kalian sangatlah cocok."

" Diam kau!"

Sakura malah tertawa semakin keras. Naruto yang tak suka memberikan pandangan ke Sakura.

'Diam-Atau-Mati'

Sakura pun langsung diam,tapi dia bukan berhenti tertawa melainkan hanya menahan ketawa. Naruto pun jadi tambah dongkol.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, berita tentang Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tersebar. Bahkan menjadi Hot Issue. Naruto yang semalam sudah mulai tenang,malah menjadi ngamuk sejadi-jadinya. Dia terus mengutuk apa yang Sasuke lakukan kemarin. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedang melihat Gosip hanya tersenyum senang. Isi berita-berita tersebut sebagai berikut<p>

'Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto terlibat cinta lokasi.'

'Pernyataan Uchiha Sasuke menggemparkan seluruh fans Uzumaki Naruto'

'Uzumaki Naruto selama ini hanya menutupi kedoknya yang seorang GAYdengan berpacaran dengan wanita.'

'Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto telah resmi pacaran.'

Dan berita lainnya.

Bagaimana reaksi Naruto? Kita tunggu saja di chap depan.

Hehehe

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Gimana ceritanya? Tambah aneh ya? (Emang ada yang baca?)

Maaf klo disini Sasukenya OOC bgt, trus aku juga updatenya lama banget. Sekali lagi maaf.

Balesan Review :

Mitsu-Tsuki : Makasih atas reviewnya sempai. Pasti Sasuke melakukan sesuatu'(virusnya Syahrini) untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto. Mkasih juga atas semangatnya sempai.

Akira Ezakiya Phantomthief : Iya tuh, Sasuke dah sinting masa Naru diclaim aja, Naruto kan punya saya*dichidori Sasuke digorok ma Masashi Kishimoto. Gimana klo yg sempai, masih pendek dan kecepetan? Ku rasa masih. Hehehe. Terima Kasih atas reviewnya sempai.

.zzz : Terima Kasih review nya sempai. Trus perbaikannya juga makasih sempai. Itu pelajaran buat saya. Sepertinya sempai menyukai KyuHyun ya, berarti kita sama ya sempai. Hidup EvilMagnae . Hehehe.

ChaaChulie247 : Iya sempai, saya juga iri ma Sakura. Saya juga ingin liat live nya masalahnya. Hehehe. Ini udah agak panjang blm sempai?Sepertinya belum ya? Hahaha . Terima kasih sempai atas reviewnya, maaf apdetnya lama.

yuchan desu : Terima kasih reviewnya sempai. Ini udah ku lanjut. Gimana sempai? Jadi aneh ya? Hehehe.

kucing liar : Ini udah kulanjut sempai, gmna ceritanya? Aneh ya? Hehehe. Terima Kasih sempai atas reviewnya.

hatakehanahungry : Terima kasih sempai atas reviewnya. Hm, Sasuke disini agak mesum sempai. Klo adegan lemon nya? Aduh, kyanya g ada deh sempai. Hehehe.

kyu's neli-chan : Terima Kasih sempai atas reviewnya.

KyouyaxCloud : Terima Kasih sempai atas review nya.

Dan terima kasih pula kepada semua yang sudah membaca fic sya ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Film

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sementara masih SasuNaru

Genre : Romance (mungkin)

Rate : T

Summary : Naruto seorang actor berbakat yang manis harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke seorang actor yang terkenal juga karena dia seorang GAY dalam sebuah film?SasuNaru. RnR plis. BL,shonen ai,dll.

Warning : BL, Shonen ai,OOC, aneh,miss typo,gaje,dll

Disini aku buat Sasuke OOC

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

* * *

><p>Sekarang habis sudah kesabaran seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Dia sekarang sedang sibuk dengan telephone-telephone dari sahabat,teman,dan mantan-mantannya. Dia sangat merutuki apa yang telah Sasuke perbuat padanya. Dia tak ingin imeg nya selama ini hancur begitu saja. Di antara fans bahkan kepada kedua orangtuanya. Dia sangat menyangi mereka. Dia menjadi actor yang sangat berbakat semuanya karena mereka. Dia sejak kecil selalu ingin melakukan hal yang membuat kedua orangtuanya bangga, walaupun dibidang pelajaran dia sudah sangat membanggakan,tetapi itu belum membuatnya puas. Suatu hari dia bertanya kepada ibunya tentang apa yang ibu nya inginkan jika dia besar nanti. Ibunya berkata jika ia ingin sekali melihat Naruto menjadi artis yang terkenal,dan itu juga di-Amini oleh ayahnya. Saat mereka membicarakan hal itu, mereka tertawa yang menurut pandangan Naruto , hal itu membuat mereka senang dan bangga.<p>

Keesokan harinya dia langsung berbicara pada ayahnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin masuk kedalam management ayahnya, dan itu langsung mendapat respon yang sangat bagus dari ayahnya. Mulai hari itu dia terus berusaha menjadi artis yang baik dan berbakat. Tapi harapannya kita sekarang hancur. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi orangtuanya. Belum lagi kejaran para wartawan dan dia juga sudah melukai hati penggemarnya. Sebenarnya penggemarkan tidak kecewa, sebagian besar dari mereka menyetujui hubungan tersebut. Menurut mereka SasuNaru adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok. Sudahlah,lupakan tentang fans, sekarang kembali kepada Naruto.

Rasanya Naruto ingin muntah saat itu juga. Sasuke sangatlah menjengkelkan. Dia ingin sekali memukul Sasuke ,karena dia telah 'menganugerahi' semua kekacauan ini pada hidupnya. Tapi dia tidak boleh terus berdiam diri. Saat ia sedang sibuk berpikir handphonenya kembali berbunyi. Ia pun mengangkat telpone tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah Sakura,ia berkata bahwa sang ayah ingin bertemu.

Sekarang urusan semakin ribet. Karena, bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa keluar jika para wartawan sudah menunggunya diluar? Sebenarnya Minato sudah menyiapkan _bodyguard_ untuknya,tapi Naruto menolak dengan alasan jika dia tak apa-apa dan tidak memerlukan _bodyguard_. Naruto terus berpikir, sebenarnya bisa saja dia menelpon Minato dan mengatakan dia tidak bisa keluar karena Apartementnya penuh dengan wartawan, tapi semua itu ditepis oleh Naruto. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, dia ingin bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya. Dikarenakan kesibukannya dan kedua orangtuanya, merekapun jadi jarang bertemu. Akhirnya dia menemukan cara.

Naruto mengobrak abrik isi lemarinya, dia ingin menemukan beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Barang-barang tersebut adalah property saat dia syuting film-filmnya. Dia pun menemukan : kacamata hitam, wig rambut berwarna merah, dan baju sekolah beserta tasnya. Naruto pun bersiap-siap menjadi anak SMA kembali. Dia sudah selesai dan keluar. Saat keluar dari lift, dia dipandangi puluhan mata, tak hanya wartawan yang gila akan gossip tetapi juga para fansnya. Mengapa dia tahu itu fansnya? Karena mereka membawa spanduk bertuliskan " Semangat Naruto-_kun_! Kau pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini! Kami akan ada dibelakangmu!". Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Semua mata itu sibuk kembali dengan kegiatan mereka. Ada juga yang berpikir : "Anak aneh, padahal ini hari Minggu, mengapa dia memakai baju seragam? Bodoh!". Kira-kira begitulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Salah seorang fans melihat siswa yang memakai baju itu baju yang sangat dia kenal,dan dia langsung berteriak " NARUTO-_KUN_!". Semua mata tertuju pada seseorang berpakaian ala anak SMA, semua keanehan itu akhirnya terjawab. Baju seragam itu hanya untuk penyamaran.

' Haaah. Anak bodoh! Aku akan mati sekarang! Setelah ini akan kupecat kau jadi fansku!' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Dengan gerakkan _slow motion_,Naruto lari menghindari para wartawan yang mengejarnya. Sekarang Naruto dan para wartawan sedang main kejar-kejaran, sedangkan para fans Naruto menjadi supporternya.

" _GO_ NARUTO_-KUN_!"

"LARI NARUTO_-KUN_!"

" AWAS DIBELAKANGMU!"

Narutopun berbalik, saat dia berbalik masih dengan gerakan _slow motion_ dia melihat tangan salah satu wartawan hampir menggapainya. Sekarang kecepatan Naruto bertambah, dia langsung lari keparkiran,memasuki mobil,dan tancap gas meninggalkan para pencari berita terkapar karena kelelahan mengejarnya. Sekarang Naruto bisa bernapas lega.

_-Di Namikaze Mansion-_

" Selamat datang Naruto-_sama_ . Minato-_sama_ telah menunggu anda diruang kerjanya." Ucap salah seorang kaki tangan ayahnya.

" Terima Kasih."

TOK TOK TOK

Naruto pun langsung masuk. Saat masuk di langsung mendapat tatapan mengintimdasi dari sang ayah. Suhu ruangan menjadi lebih dingin. Aura yang dikeluarkan sang ayah sangatlah mengerikan.

" Ha-Halo Ayah. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Dimana Ibu?" Kata Naruto mencairkan suasana atau lebih tepatnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Jadi sudah berapa lama?"

" Hah? A-Apa?"

" Jangan mengelak! Sudah berapa lama kau kenal dan dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha?"

" I-Itu sebenarnya aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Uchiha itu Ayah. Dia saja yang salah mengartikan. Aku hanya menganggapnya teman(baca:musuh), tak lebih."

" Begitu?"

" Iya."

" Ah.. Naru-_chan_ padahal Ayah sudah sangat berharap kau memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke." Tatapan Minato langsung berubah menjadi tatapan seorang anak yang tak dibelikan permen oleh Ibunya

"Hah?" Naruto tak mengerti dengan perubahan Minato

" Ayah sangat berharap kau memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke, karena sebenarnya Ayah dan Ayahnya Sasuke adalah teman lama. Dulu sebelum kau lahir, Ayah dan Ibu dengan orangtua Sasuke memiliki janji, jika anak kami salah satu lahir sebagai perempuan, kami akan menikahkannya. Tapi semuanya laki-laki alhasil perjanjian itu batal."

" Saat kami lihat berita kau dengan Sasuke , kami sangat senang. Akhirnya perjanjian itu akan jadi kenyataan. Tapi ternyata kami salah ya Naru-_chan_? Padahal orangtua Sasuke juga sangat senang." Kata Kushina yang tiba-tiba datang.

" A-Ano, maafkan aku Ayah Ibu ta-tapi-" Naruto menghentikan penjelasannya.

Dia melihat orangtuanya tidak se-semangat biasanya. Naruto pun terdiam, dia pun pamit pulang. Saat Naruto keluar.

" Kushu-_chan_, apakah taka pa kita memasang wajah seperti itu tadi?" Kata Minato

" Tak apa, kita tak salah kok Minato. Benar begitu?" Kata Kushina tersenyum iblis

" A-Ah I-Iya. Hahaha, itu benar." Kata Minato tertawa garing

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Suara tawa Kushina menggelegar di seluruh mansion.

Orang yang mendengarnya pun bergidik ngeri.

' Kasihan sekali nasibmu , Nak. Yang sabar ya!' Inner Minato

_-Tempat Naruto-_

Naruto POV

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apakah aku harus mengikuti apa yang Ayah dan Ibu mau? Tapi itu akan membuatku memiliki banyak masalah. Tapi jika aku menolak aku akan mengecewakan mereka.

Setelah kurang lebih lima hari berpikir –lama bener- bukan maksudnya satu jam berpikir Naruto pun belum memutuskan apapun. Acaranya untuk berpikir terganggu oleh orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Dia pun menoleh.

" Maaf de, jika adek tidak berniat memesan apapun bisa keluar dari café ini. Masih banyak pelanggan yang ingin masuk." Kata manager kafe tersebut ramah.

Ingat Naruto masih menyamar menjadi anak SMA.

" Ah. Maaf Pak, tadi saya terlalu sibuk berpikir." Kata Naruto tersenyum lebar.

' Sepertinya aku sering melihat senyuman ini. Tapi dimana ya?' Pikir orang-orang yang melihat kearah Naruto

' Ah. Aku sangat lapar, urusan Sasuke, bisa dibelakang.' Kata Naruto

" Baiklah pak. Aku ingin memesan ini,ini,ini,…ini" Kata Naruto sambil banyak menunjuk tulisan dimenu.

' Gilee. Ni bocah banyak bener makannya. Badannya aja kecil,tapi makannya bejibun.'

" Baiklah."

Naruto pun memegang celananya. Betapa kagetnya dia, dia lupa membawa dompetnya. Tapi, dia lihat kekantong untung ada uang, tapi Cuma lima puluh ribu. Alhasil dia memanggil kembali orang yang mencatat pesanannya.

" A-Ano.. Mas-mas, bisa kesini bentar?" Panggil Naruto

" Iya de, apa ada yang kurang?"

" E-Eto. Bisa kulihat kembali pesananku?" Sang pelayan pun mengangguk dan memberikan nota pesanan Naruto.

" Mas-Mas. Kurasa ini kebanyakan. Yang ini ngak jadi, ini juga, ini juga,..,dan yang ini juga."

Sekarang pesanan Naruto hanya menyisakan satu pesanan makanan dan satu minuman. Dan itupun yang harganya standart.

'Anak ini benar-benar! Sabar-sabar, Pelayan adalah Raja.' Pikir pelayan ini.

" Baiklah de. Ditunggu ya." Kata pelayan itu tersenyum dipaksakan yag hanya dibalas cengiran dari Naruto.

"Dasar _Dobe_. Jangan banyak memesan jika tak punya uang. Dan jangan pasang cengiranmu itu, _Dobe_-_koi_." Kata seseorang menggetkan Naruto

" KAU!" Semua mata tertuju pada seorang anak SMA yang menunjuk seseorang didepannya.

" _Gomen-Gomen_." Kata Naruto seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke,dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"_Dobe_."

" KA-"

" _Dobe-koi_ tenanglah, kau tak ingin jika penyamaranmu ini ketahuankan?"

Naruto pun akhirnya menyerah.

" Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto ketus

" Aku hanya disuruh oleh 'ayah mertua'ku untuk mencari anaknya."

" Siapa yang kau bilang ayah mertua, hah? Dan lagi aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Jadi jangan SKSD!"

" Maaf menunggu lama. Silahkan dinikmati."Kata seorang pelayan yang mengantarnya makanan pesanan Naruto.

Naruto pun tersenyum manis.

" Jangan tebar pesona _Dobe_. Aku tak mau kau nanti diambil orang." Kata Sasuke memulai ke-OOC annya.

" Diam!"

" Jangan galak-galak dong!"

Naruto pun pura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia terus makan. Sasuke terus memanggilnya,tapi tak pernah ia hiraukan.

" Aku lapar." Kata Saduke sambil memandang intens wajah Naruto

" Pesan makanan saja."

" Aku tak mau makan makanan, yang aku mau adalah memakanmu." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum mesum.

Perkataan Sasuke kali ini sukses membuatnya menyemprotkan makanannya. Dan semua orang lagi-lagi menatapnya.

" Anak itu sudah aneh,berisik,jorok pula." Begitu lah kat orang-orang yang melihat Naruto.

" _Gomenasai_." Naruto pun langsung berdiri dan membayar makanannya meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengejar Naruto. Narutopun mempercepat jalannya ke mobil,begitu pula Sasuke. Naruto sudah sampai dimobilnya dan hendak menjalankan mobilnya,tetapi ternyata dia lupa mengunci pintu,sehingga membuat Sasuke berhasil masuk kemobilnya.

" Keluar!"

"Tidak!"

"Keluar!"

"Tidak. Tidak akan _Dobe-koi_"

Perdebatan itu berlanjut sangat lama.

" Lakukan apa yang kau mau!" Kata Naruto ketus.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Maaf. Haru tau fic ini sangat aneh dan LAMA banget di updatenya. Tapi, Haru tetep berusaha buat yang terbaik, yang Haru bisa. Arigatou.<p>

Oiya, rencana saya mau tambahkan chara 'penganggu'. Hehehe. Maksudnya penganggu adalah orang yang akan menganggu hubungan SasuNaru. Tapi dibandingkan menganggu lebih enak jika dibilang 'membumbui'. Tapi siapa chara yang beruntung tersebut? Bisakah readers sekalian memberikan saran.

Arigatou.

* * *

><p>Balasan Review<p>

Akira Ezakiya Phantomthief : Hy juga Akira-sempai.. Makasih atas review dan pujiannya. Semoga chap ini bagus dan sempai jangan lupa review ya. Hehehe. Arigatou.

ChaaChulie247 : Makasih Cha-ssi. Hahaha, iya untung aja Naru ngak nolak. Arigatou Cha-ssi.

Azazafighting! : Hwuaaaa. Maaf update nya LAMA bgt. Soalnya aku bingung gimana kelanjutan fanfic ini. Gomenasai Azaza-sempai. Arigatou review nya.

icha22madhen : Arigatou icha-sempai karena dah suka dan review fic abal saya ini. Arigatou .

kucing liar : Rencananya disini mau kubuat Naru ngamuk. Tapi aku belum nemuin waktu yang tepat#halah. Hehehe. Arigatou kucing liar-san atas reviewnya.

KyouyaxCloud : Gomenasai KyouyaxCloud-sempai disini aku buat Sasuke OOC, soalnya klo ngak OOC , rasanya ntar ficnya garing. Hehehe. Arigatou atas reviewnya sempai.

Rara-Yuiki X'Sleeves : Emang iya? Aduh. Gomenasai Rara-sempai ,kalau sempai merasa Naru kya cwe , ntar aku usahain Naru keliatan cwonya(?) . Hehehe. Arigatou atas reviewnya sempai.

Hatakehanahungry : Sebenarnya aku pengen ada lemonannya tapi aku ngak tau buatnya. Belum bisa dan belum berani. Hehehe . Iya Sasuke ntar aku buat mesum banget. Arigatou sempai atas reviewnya.

yuchan desu : Rencana sih mau ada orang yang 'mewarnai' hub SasuNaru. Tapi aku masih bingung. Sempai ada saran ngak? Arigatou sempai atas saran dan reviewnya .


	4. Chapter 4

Film

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sementara masih SasuNaru

Genre : Romance (mungkin)

Rate : T

Summary : Naruto seorang actor berbakat yang manis harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke seorang actor yang terkenal juga karena dia seorang GAY dalam sebuah film?SasuNaru. RnR plis. BL,shonen ai,dll.

Warning : BL, Shonen ai,OOC, aneh,miss typo,gaje,dll

Disini aku buat Sasuke OOC Baget!

Di Chapter 4 ini kebanyakan percakapan daripada paragraph nya(aduh gimana ya? Susah ngejelasinnya. Baca aja deh.)

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

* * *

><p>"Ehem."<p>

"…"

"Lalala."

"…"

"EHEM."

"Tak bisakah kau diam? Kau sangat menganggu!"

Sasuke yang dibentak terus menerus bersuara dan terkadang bernyanyi.

_CKIIIIT_

"Hey! Apa yang kau mau,hah?"

Tak ada respon.

"Tuan Sasuke Uchiha yang terhormat,jika anda ingin terus menerus bersuara,silahkan turun dari mobil saya SEKARANG!"

"Kau berbicara padaku?" Kata Sasuke dengan tampang Innocent-nya.

"Huuuh. Sabar-sabar."

"Tentu saja aku berbicara kepadamu! Apakah kau melihat ada orang lain didalam mobil ini? Ck!"

"Jadi kau menganggapku orang yang ada didalam mobil yang sama denganmu? Kukira kau menganggapku tidak ada! Woooow! Ini sebuah kemajuan." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangannya

'Lama-lama didekat orang ini aku akan cepat mati karena tekanan darahku naik terus.' Pikir Naruto

"Tentu saja aku menganggapmu orang,_BAKA_! Lagipula kemajuan apa? Kemajuan karena kau bertambah bodoh? Selamat ya. Ha-ha-ha." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

"Kau jahat sekali Naru. Aku begini kan karena kau jahat kepada calon _SEME_ yang akan merangkap jadi calon suamimu." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan senyum bodohnya

"Lagipula tadi kau mengatakan bahwa aku dapat melakukan apa yang kuinginkan." Kata Sasuke sambil menggantungkan kata-katanya

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto

"Lalu yang ingin kulakukan adalah menciummu,memelukmu,berkencan denganmu,dan _mak_-,"

"Berhenti atau keluar dari mobilku!"

"Baik-baik aku akan diam. Jangan marah-marah terus dong Naru,ntar manisnya ilang lho." Kata Sasuke memasang senyum bodohnya-lagi-

" . ! Dan hentikan senyuman yang tidak kalah bodohnya darimu itu!"

"Baik-baik."

…

"Hey! Sebenarnya kau ingin kemana?"

"Aku ingin kehatimu Naru."

"_STOP IT_!"

Karena,tidak mau terus-menerus digoda oleh Sasuke,Naruto akhirnya tidak mau bertanya. Dan Sasuke pun,dia turunkan distasiun kereta.

"Turun!"

"Aku tidak mau! Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menurunkanku disini?"

"Tak ada. Tapi tadi kutanya kau malah menjawab yang aneh-aneh,jadi kuputuskan untuk menurunkanmu disini. Lagipula ini lebih bagus,daripada,kau kuturunkan dijalan."

"Lebih aik kau turunkan aku dijalan daripada disini!" Kata Sasuke dingin dan sedikit membentak

"Ada apa denganmu? Aneh sekali!" Kata Naruto tapi tak ada balasan.

Dan Naruto pun akhirnya menurunkan Sasuke dijalan. Mobil Naruto sudah berjalan dengan cepat. Sekarang dijalan tinggallah Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Aish! Aku kan tadi berusaha terlihat keren. Kenapa dia benar-benar menurunkanku disini?" Gerutu Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke menelpon _Manager_-nya untuk menjemput dijalan.

* * *

><p>"Kau ini,kenapa bisa berada dijalan? Masalah apalagi yang kau buat? Tak bisakah kau bertingkah seperti-,<em>ups<em>."

"Bertingkah seperti?" Ulang Sasuke

"Err. Bertingkah seperti,seperti Ayahmu. Ya, Ayahmu. Beliau sangat dihormati,beliau tidak terlalu banyak membuat masalah,malah,terlalu banyak membuat prestasi. Haaah. Kapan kau bisa sepertinya?"

"Hn."

'Aku tahu, yang kau maksud bukan Ayah, tapi 'dia'. Dia yang selalu terlihat keren dihadapan siapa pun! Dia yang selalu dibanggakan lebih dariku. Dia yang selalu dibandingkan denganku. Heh. Sangat meyedihkan bukan diriku ini? Tapi,dari semua itu,ada hal yang membuatku sangat sakit hati karenanya.'

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya di-<em>Mansion<em> Namikaze**

"Tuan Muda. Bangun,hari sudah pagi. Anda telah ditunggu oleh Minato-_sama_ dan Kushina-_sama_."

"_Eung_. Sebentar lagi."

Belumkah saya katakan bahwa Naruto menginap dirumah orangtuanya? Belum ya. Maafkah saya.

Naruto menginap dirumah orangtuanya karena masih capek menghadapi wartawan di apartementnya. Setidaknya disini banyak terdapat _Security_ dan _Bodyguard_ Ayahnya.

"Dia tidak mau bangun?" Tanya seseorang diluar

"Be-Benar tuan. Naruto-_sama_ tidak mau bangun sejak tadi."

"Keluarlah. Biar aku yang membangunkannya." Kata seseorang itu sambil mendekati Naruto.

Pelayan itupun segera keluar.

"Naru-_chan_. Bangun!" Katanya sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Naruto

"Kubilang sebentar lagi!"

"Mau bangun atau semua persediaan ramenmu kujual kembali?"

"Haaaaah. Baik Baik. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Ibu menjual makananku."

"Dan Ibu,kenpa suaramu seperti laki-laki dan tidak marah-marah seperti biasanya? Apakah Ibu salah minum obat?" Tanya Naruto dengan setengah sadar

"Tunggu! Ibu? Suara laki-laki? Tidak marah-marah?" Akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya dan-

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Diruang Makan<strong>

"Hey,Kushi-_chan_, apakah tidak apa-apa menyuruh dia membangunkan Naruto?" Tanya

"Tentu. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Tapi,tidakkah kau dengar suara teriakan Naru-_chan_?"

"Hahaha. Itu sudah biasa,benar begitukan Minato sayang?"

"Eh? I-Iya."

* * *

><p><strong>Di Kamar Naruto<strong>

"Si-Siapa kau?"

"Aku ada-,"

"Kenapa kau ada dikamarku?"

"Itu kare-,"

"Kenapa kau bisa membangunkanku?"

"Karena kau be-,"

"Kenapa wajahmu sangat dekat denganku?"

"Karena a-,"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" Teriak Naruto

"Daritadi aku mau menjawabmu. Tetapi,kau malah memotong jawabanku."

"Maafkan aku. Jadi sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku Gaara. Apa kau masih ingat? AKu masuk kekamarmu karena ingin membangunkanmu. Wajahku dekat denganmu,karena tadi aku menggoncangkan tubuhmu dan kau tiba-tiba bangun. Sudah?"

"Ga-Gaara? Kau kah itu? Hahaha. Maafkan aku,habis wajahmu sangat berbeda semenjak terakhir kali kita bertemu dulu."

"Hahaha. Iya,tak apa."

Suara telp Naruto menganggu acara ngobrol mereka.

"Halo?"

"HEY NARUTO! DIMANA KAU,HAH? SEBENTAR LAGI KAU SYUTING! JANGAN MEMBUATKU GILA!" Teriak Sakura

"_Go-Gomen_. Aku ada dirumah ayah. Memangnya jam berapa ada syuting?"

"Jam 8. Ini syuting adegan pertamamu Naru. Jangan mengacaukannya."

Naruto melihat jam. Sekarang jam 06.51 artinya, hanya tersisa 1 jam lebih sedikit lagi,sebelum syuting dimulai.

"_Gomen_. Baiklah sebentar lagi aku akan kesana."

"Kenapa Naru?" Tanya Gaara

"Aku lupa jika hari ini ada syuting."

"Cepatlah mandi. Biar kuantar kau ketempat syuting."

"Eh? Tak perlu Gaara. Kau pasti lelah."

"Sudahlah tak apa."

"Eum. _Arigatou ne_ Gaara."

Naruto pun segera kekamr mandi. Dan Gaara turun untuk memberitahu para orangtua,jika Naruto akan syuting dan Gaara akan menemani.

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah selesai Naru?"<p>

"Iya. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang Gaara."

"Ayo. Ini makan roti. Tadi,aku sudah buatkan kau roti selai coklat."

"Whuaaaaa. Kau ingat saja Gaara. _Sankyuu_ neh."

Mereka pun pergi dan tak lupa berpamitan dengan orangtua.

"Mereka cocok ya?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Karu-_chan_?" Tanya Kushina

"Mereka cocok. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu mereka untuk menikah!"

"_Uhuk-Uhuk_. Ma-Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Minato

"Benar sayang. Maksudmu apa?"

"Kau tidak lupakan Kushina-_chan_?"

"Lu-Lupa apa ya Kura-_chan_?"

"Kita dulu sudah berjanji untuk menikahkan Gaara dan Naruto."

"_EEEEEEEEEE_?"

Oh Kushina, kepada berapa orang kau menjanjikan anakmu untuk menikah dengan anak mereka? Ckck

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Huwaaaaa. <em>Gomen<em>. Saya tahu ini lama updatenya sekitar 5 bulan,trus pendek,tidak jelas,bayak typo,tambah garing,dll. Saya tahu itu. Tapi,ini yang bisa saya lakukan. Walaupun saya tahu ini tidak yang terbaik. Saya lama update karena focus ke UN dan setelah itu masih focus ke Pensi.

Terima kasih bagi anda yang mau membaca, mem-_favorite cerita_, _favorite author_, meng-_alert story_ dan mau me-review fic ini. _Hounto ni Arigatou_ . Tanpa kalian mungkin fic ini tidak akan pernah jadi. Dan maaf jika nanti chapter 5 lama updatenya soalnya saya lagi ada MOS. ^.^

Balasan Review :

ChaaChulie247 _senpai_ : Whuaaa. _Gomen ne senpai_ , sepertinya harapan _senpai_ tidak akan terwujud. Khekhekhe. Soalnya fic ini lebih pendek dan saya lama banget update nya. Hahaha. _Kaa-chan_ (Kushina) mah emang rada-rada stress#ditimpuk ma Kushina#. Hehehe. _Arigatou_ udah review _senpai_. ^.^

Uchy-san _senpai_ : Huwaaaa. _Arigatou ne senpai_. Ini udah lanjut. Gimana senpai? Masih lucu dan menarik kah? Saya rasa tidak. Hiks . _Arigatou_ udah review _senpai_. ^.^

kirio - kun _senpai_ : _Arigatou senpai_. Hehehe. Iya,saya masih perlu banyak belajar. Masih banyak typo dan saya susah untuk menguranginya,mungkin malah bertambah. Hehehe. Gomen _ne senpai_, saya tidak update kilat. _Arigatou_ udah review _senpai_. ^.^

-vent _senpai_ : Hahaha. Sasuke mah bukan ngak kenal nyerah, dia mah ngak kenal malu _senpai_#dicekek#. Hehehe. Tapi,usaha Sasu harus lebih keras sekarang kyanya deh senpai. Muncul satu saingan. Hohoho. _Arigatou_ udah review _senpai_. ^.^

Mio Altezza _senpai_ : Halo juga _senpai_#SKSD#. Panggil saya Haru aja ya _senpai_. Hahaha. Udah kutambah saingan buat si Sasu. Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk mendapatkan Naru. Apalagi ditambah janji-janji Kushina kepada temannya. Hahaha. _Arigatou _udah review _senpai_. ^.^

Imperiale Nazwa-chan _senpai_ : _Yoroshiku mo_ Nazwa _senpai_. Hahaha. Udah ada si Gaara,_senpai_. Kushina mah _Fujo_ akut. Hehehe. Gomen tidak bisa update kilat _senpai_. _Arigatou_ udah review _senpai_. ^.^

kucing liar _senpai_ : Hahaha. Iya, si Suke emang orang mesum tingkat dewa. Klo langsung nerima ngak seru lagi dong s_enpai_. Hehehe. _Arigatou_ udah review _senpai_. ^.^

hatakehanahungry _senpai_ : Hahaha. Ini udah ada Gaara _senpai_. Kok kita sehati sih _senpai_? Hhay. Itachi? Eum.. Ntar ku liat deh _senpai_. Hehehe. Semua orang emang suka sma Naru. Naru kan manis. . Makasih udah nunggu fic abal ini _senpai_. _Arigatou_ udah review _senpai_. ^.^

yuchan desu _senpai_ : Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa kok _senpai_, mau dibaca aja Haru udah seneng. Makasih udah nunggu fic ini _senpai_. _Arigatou_ udah review _senpai_. ^.^

Yashina Uzumaki_ neechan_ : Yoo.. YasUke _neechan_. :D. Alurnya kecepetan ya _nee_? Eum. Ajarin dong _nee_ biar alurnya g kcpetan ma typo ku berkurang. Yayaya? Tentang taruhan,liat aja _nee_,aku pasti menang dan dapet _uke_ yang banyak!#semangat45!# Hehehe. _Arigatou_ udah review _neechan_. ^.^

Rizuki Tasuku _senpai_ : Huweee. Jangan panggil _senpai_. Panggil Haru aja, atau Haru-_chan_. :D . Hahaha. Sasu emang lebay bin alay. Hehehe. Makasih udah nunggu fic ini _senpai_. Amien. _Arigatou_ udah review _senpai_. ^.^

iztha dark neko _senpai_ : Hahaha. Klo yang itu kayanya susah deh _senpai_. Saya ngak bsa buat yang gituan. Hehehe. Tapi sih pasti si Sasu pengen banget melakukan 'itu' ke Naru. Cuma sekarang ada si Gaara. Pasti susah. Hehehe. Arigatou udah review _senpai_. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Film

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sementara masih SasuNaru

Genre : Romance (mungkin)

Rate : T

Summary : Naruto seorang actor berbakat yang manis harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke seorang actor yang terkenal juga karena dia seorang GAY dalam sebuah film? SasuNaru. RnR plis. BL, shonen ai, dll.

Warning : BL, Shonen ai,OOC, aneh,miss typo,gaje,dll

Disini aku buat Sasuke OOC Baget!

Buat chapter ini, yang bagian cetak miring+tebal itu adalah dialog atau peran tokoh dalam film.

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

* * *

><p>Saat dalam perjalanan Naruto memutar lagu.<p>

"Masih suka dia, Naru?"

"Eum? Tentu saja! Aku suka semua lagunya, apalagi wajahnya itu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, padahal dia terlihat sangat garang, tetapi itulah yang membuat dia sangat keren!"

"Hn."

'Padahal aku juga berambut merah, pendiam, sedikit garang, dan sangat keren. Kenapa kau harus menyukainya dan bukannya aku?' Inner Gaara

"Dia juga artis cilik yang sampai sekarang masih terkenal."

Naruto pun terus menyanyikan bait lagu tersebut. Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalan dengan Gaara yang terus diam. Sesampainya ditempat syuting, terdengar suara bising karena banyak orang yang berteriak disana-sini. Saat Naruto turun dengan diikuti Gaara, banyak mata mengarah pada mereka.

"Hey Naruto! Kau darimana saja, huh? Kenapa kau baru sampai? Tidak tahukah kau sekarang jam berapa?" teriak Sakura

"Gomen ne Sakura-_chan_. Tadi aku terlambat datang. Untung ada Gaara! Hehehe."

"Gaara?"

"_Hajimimashite_, _watashi wa_ Gaara _tomoshimashu_." Kata Gaara dengan muka yang –agakdipaksakanuntukramah-

"Ah.. Sakura _tomoshimashu_. Manager nya Naruto." Kata Sakura dengan senyum termanisnya.

'Betapa indahnya duniaku. Oh Naru-_chan_, kenapa kau mempunyai teman setampan ini? Dia sangat cocok untuk jadi _seme_ mu yang lain.' Inner Sakura

Sakura yang senyum-senyum gaje membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Eum? Sakura-_chan_, _daijoubuka_?"

Tak ada respon

"Sakura-_san_?" Sekarang Gaara mencoba memanggil Sakura.

"Eh! Huahahaha… Tentu aku tidak apa-apa Naru-_chan_, keadaanku malah sangat baik!"

"Baguslah!"

Mereka terus berbincang saat berjalan keruang ganti pemain. Diruang tersebut, tentu saja ada beberapa artis dan staff yang akan mendukung jalannya film ini.

"_Ohayou_!" Sapa Naruto

"_Ohayou mo_ Naruto-_san_."

"_Ohayou my beloved Dobe_. Darimana saja dirimu? Aku telah menunggumu sangat lama." Kata Sasuke

"Aku?"

"Iya, kau darimana saja sayang?" kata Sasuke dengan senyum sejuta umat

"Daritadi!" Kata Naruto ketus

Dan Naruto pun terus berbincang dengan Gaara dan artis lain, Sasuke pun merasa terasingkan.

"Cih! Siapa dia, _Dobe_? Selingkuhanmu?"

"Selingkuhan? Tidak mungkin! Kau itu yang siapa?!" Jawab Naruto

"Aku adalah calon _seme aka_ calon suami mu Naruto, apakah kau melupakannya?"

"Maaf menyela Uchiha-_san_, apa yang anda maksud dengan calon suami dari Naru?"

"Huh. AKu adalah calon suami Namikaze Naruto dan itu telah mendapatkan restu!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada sengit

"Maaf mengecewakan Uchiha-_san_, nama saya adalah Gaara dan saya adalah calon resmi untuk menjadi suami dari Naru." Kata Gaara tak kalah sengit.

"Dengar itu _tem_-Eeeeh? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Gaara? A-Aku? Kau?"

"Benar Naruto, apakah bibi Kushina tidak bilang kepadamu tentang perjodohan kita?"

'Ck! Dasar Ibu seenaknya saja membuat perjodohan! Setelah dengan si ayam sekarang dengan si panda. Apa maksudmu Ibu? Apakah aku barang yang bisa dengan mudah kau berikan kepada orang?' Marah Naru

Dan mereka terus sajaberdebat tentang siapa jodoh resmi dari Uzumaki Naruto. Dan salah satu dari ketiga orang ini tidak ada yang mengalah. Tiga? Tentu, jangan lupakan Naruto yang senantiasa menolak apapun perkataan dari kedua calon seme-nya ini.

Karena syuting sebentar lagi dimulai dan untuk menengahi perdebatan itu, produser dan sutradara pun turun tangan. Akhirnya mereka berhenti dan Sasuke syuting untuk adegan pertama. Sedangkan Naruto sedang menunggu gilirannya.

"Gaara, aku tak suka caramu tadi. Aku bukan benda, okey! Dan maaf untuk kata-kata _Teme_ tadi dia memang aneh."

"Hn. Maaf."

Mereka pun terdiam, Naruto kembali mendengar lagu dari idola nya. Sedangkan Gaara sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Setelah Sasuke selesai sekarang giliran Naruto yang syuting. Dan disini ada Gaara serta Sasuke, mereka terus saja melempar tatapan membunuh satu sama lain. Sehingga membuat suhu diruangan tersebut menjadi lebih dingin. Naruto pun masuk.

"Hey! Ada apa ini? Sebaiknya kalian berteman, aku tak suka jika ada yang bermusuhan apalagi karena diriku."

Mau tak mau mereka berjabat tangan walaupun sepertinya perkataan Naruto tak ada gunanya, mereka berjabat tangan lebih terlihat seperti persetujuan melakukan perang. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Susah jika kalian berada di posisinya sekarang.

Sekarang tiba lah saatnya syuting adegan pertama untuk SasuNaru.

_**Syuting ini hanya melihatkan bagaimana Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu. Mereka tinggal di asrama dan kamar yang sama. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang urakan dia jadi sangat membenci nya sehingga dia membuat beberapa peraturan dan batas-batas didalam kamarnya. Dan selanjutnya part dimana Naruto hampir terjatuh karena dia terpeleset saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan Sasuke langsung menangkapnya.**_

Kesempatan ini tak disia-sia Sasuke, dia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memanasi Gaara. Gaara pun terlihat terpancing dengan keadaan ini. Sedangkan Sakura malah asyik memperhatikan ketiganya.

'Akan kujadikan fic dengan tokoh kalian bertiga!'

Sepertinya jiwa Fujoshi Sakura tak pernah padam, malah terus memanas.

_**Naruto pun menepis tangan Sasuke dan berkata , "Hey kau anak baru! Jangan mengambil kesempatan ya, jangan pegang-pegang dan JAUH-JAUH dariKU!"**_

Entah Naruto terlalu menghayati peran atau karena itu dari lubuk hati nya, _feel_ dan ekspresi nya sangat dapet dan saat Naruto tak segan-segan menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

_CUT_

"Ya! Bagus sekali, adegan selanjutnya akan diambil 5 menit lagi!" teriak sang sutradara

"Kau keren Naru!" Kata Gaara seraya tersenyum merendahkan kearah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Gaara, kau tahu tidak itu tadi adegan yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu untuk kulakukan! Hahaha."

Gaara pun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau jahat Naruto, itu tadi sangat sakit!"

"Kau! Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu! Itu sangat menjijikan, aku tak suka melihat seorang laki-laki bersikap sepertimu. Oh. Tidak adakah yang bisa bersikap seperti idolaku?"

Kaliamat terakhir walaupun hanya seperti bisikan tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Gaara dan Sasuke. Gaara yang sifatnya memang sudah agak seperti idola sang _uke_ pun merasa diatas angin, sebab sifat sang idola Naruto itu berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke? Dia bingung, idola Naruto? Siapa?

Sakura yang melihat itu pun merasa senang sekaligus kasihan kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_san_, sepertinya tidak adil jika kau tidak tahu. Jadi biar kuberi tahu, Naruto itu sangat-sangat menyukai-"

Perkataan Sakura tidak terdengar karena teriakan dari sutradara.

"Yak! Sekarang siap-siap pengambilan adegan selanjutnya, Uchiha-_san_ Namikaze-_san_ silahkan bersiap."

"Maaf Sakura-_san_, siapa tadi idola Naruto?"

"Haaaah. Tadi aku sudah katakan, kau tidak dengar?"

"_Gomen_, bisa ulangi lagi?"

"Nanti saja ya Sasuke-_san_, sebaiknya sekarang kau syuting dulu."

Sekarang adegan selanjutnya

_**Adegan sekarang adalah adegan dimana Sasuke sedang mendengarkan music sangat keras dan Naruto terganggu.**_

"_**Kau! Bisakah kau tidak berisik? Aku sangat terganggu dan ikan-ikan ku bisa stress mendengarkan music mu itu!"**_

"_**Dan kau bisakah diam? Dan tidak menganggu kesenanganku?" Kata Sasuke**_

"_**Kau! Dasar anak baru tidak tahu diri, aku ini lebih lama tinggal diasrama ini jangan membantahku!"**_

"_**Lalu? Kau sangat cerewet!"**_

"_**Kau! Sangat menyebalkan! Awas saja kau nanti!"**_

"_**Akan kutunggu."**_

_CUT_

Adegan selanjutnya

_**Saat Naruto mulai mengerjai Sasuke dengan membuat tempat tidurnya berantakan, bagian ruangan Sasuke kotor, dan dengan sengaja menyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya. **_

Tapi saat menyanyi Naruto melupakan lirik lagu yang seharusnya dia nyanyikan dan,-

_CUT_

"Baiklah Namikaze-_san_, apakah kau sudah siap? Apa perlu kita _break_ untuk memberikan waktu kepadamu agar hafal liriknya?"

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja sayang. Dan kau bisa menghapal liriknya bukan? Atau perlu kau kupijit? Dulu kan aku belum sempat memijitmu." Kata Sasuke dengan kerlingan nakal

"_Gomen ne_ _minna_-_san_, tiba-tiba saya melupakan apa yang harus saya nyanyikan. Dan tidak perlu, aku bisa menghapalnya hanya perlu sedikit minum. Dan untukmu, aku tak perlu kau pijit!"

"Dan Sakura berikan aku minum, SEKARANG!"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Naruto, dia tiba-tiba marah-marah tak jelas. Semua kru hanya bisa ternganga, artis manis tahun ini sangat menakutkan jika sudah marah ternyata.

"Kau sangat manis jika marah, sayang." Kata Sasuke stress

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menyemburkan air kemuka Sasuke karena dia kaget. Orang stress macam apa yang menyebut orang lain manis saat marah? Dan Gaara? Dia hanya tersenyum merendahkan kearah Sasuke yang mendapat cipratan air surga. Dan dia berjalan kearah Naruto untuk mengelap bibir Naruto. Okey, sekarang Gaara yang mengambil kesempatan! -..-

'Sialan! Awas kau panda. Untung adegan selanjutnya sangat menguntungkanku.' Kata Sasuke sambil berseringai

Setelah semua nya selesai di'perbaiki',

_**Naruto memulai kembali actingnya dari mengotori dan mengacaukan tempat tidur Sasuke. Dan saat Sasuke masuk, dia kaget!**_

"_**Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tempat tidurku?"**_

_**Tetapi Naruto malah asyik menyanyi.**_

"_**Tuan yang sudah lama di asrama, tidak punya kaca kah kau? Suaramu sangat jelek! Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamarku?" Kata Sasuke**_

"_**Terserah, kau juga sering berisik bukan? Dan untuk kamarmu, aku tak tahu."**_

"_**Terserah kau saja lah. Aku mau tidur!"**_

_**Saat Naruto sedang asyik menyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya, tiba-tiba hujan turun dan Naruto pun mendengat suara petir yang sangat keras. Dia ketakutan dan menangis. Sasuke yang tertidur merasa terganggu dan membuka matanya, dilihatnya Naruto yang ketakutan membuatnya senang dan iba. Dia pun menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya.**_

"_**Sssttt.. Kau tidak sendirian, tenang ada aku disini." Ucapnya**_

_**Dan Naruto pun mulai tenang dan perlahan terlelap didalam pelukan Sasuke.**_

CUT

"Untuk hari ini cukup sekian syuting kita. Syuting akan dilanjutkan besok pagi jam 8. Terima kasih."

"Yak! Lepaskan! Kau mau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya?" kata Naruto karena daritadi Sasuke belum melepaskan dirinya.

"Lepaskan Naru, Uchiha-_san_!"

"Aku tak mau!"

"Lepaskan!"

Dan terjadilah tarik menarik antara Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Kalian berdua hentikan! Aku pusing!" Sang korban pun hanya bisa berteriak.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat respon Naruto pun menginjak kaki Sasuke dan Sasuke pun melepaskannya.

"Gaara kau membuatku pusing. Ayo kita pergi, Gaara. Aku ingin cepat pulang dan menanyai sesuatu ke Ibu." Kata Naruto dengan aura aneh

"Hn."

**Di Mansion Namikaze**

"Sayang, tidakkah kau merasa aneh dengan udaranya?" Tanya Kushina

"Tidak."

Kushina pun hanya bisa merinding.

**Back to Naruto**

Dan sekarang Sasuke menemui Sakura.

"Jadi Sakura-_san_, siapa idola Naru?"

"Idola Naru itu adalah-"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Siapakah idola dari Naru? Ada yang bisa menebak? Tapi sepertinya banyak yang sudah tahu. ._.v<p>

Haloo semua.. Apa kabar? Masih ingat kah dengan fic ini? Pertama maaf update fic nya lama setelah 5 bulan klo enggak salah. Sebenarnya mau di update tanggal 28 Oktober kemarin Cuma, ficnya belum jadi. Hehehe. Maaf. Dan jangan bunuh saya jika fic ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Fic nya lama-lama tambah aneh ya? Sekali lagi maaf untuk semua nya. Waktu ngebaca chap2 sebelumnya aku berpikir : ini beneran fic? Banyak banget typo sama si Sasu alay banget! Tapi, mungkin kedepan Sasu saya buat cool. Soalnya saya pribadi kurang suka Sasu yang OOC.

Terima kasih buat yang udah **nge-review**, **nge-follow**, **nge-favorite** fic ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah mau baca fic ini walaupun kalian adalah **silent reader**. XD

Sekarang waktunya ngebales review.

99-senpai : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Gomen ne senpai, saya enggak bisa update cepet.#sembunyidikolongtempattidur Hahaha. Mungkin aja kali ya, si Kushina kan rada stres.#plak. Okey udah update, jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

iztha dark neko-senpai : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Hahaha. Klo misalnya ditunangin ma semua seme, kapan dong si Sasu dapet jatahnya?#plak. Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

OrangeCassie-senpai : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Hahaha. Ngak papa senpai, udah mau ngebaca aja aku udah seneng. Looh? Kok enggak suka GaaNaru kenapa? Mereka unyu-unyu. Hohoho. Oh iya, senpai fans nya DBSK? O.o Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

Tia Hanasaki-senpai : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Makanya senpai, hidupnya Naru sangat menderita karena Ibu nya. Hahaha, sepertinya bukan membantu senpai tapi membuntu.#maksudnya? Hahaha. Okey udah upate. Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

ChaaChulie247 : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Hahaha. Makasih senpai, ini udah lanjut. Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

Rizuki Tasuku-senpai : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Halo Zuki-senpai, salam kenal. Hahaha. Si Sasu emang alay banget ya. Ane yang buat jadi merinding sendiri.#plak Senpai MOS juga, jadi gimana Mos nya senpai? Menakutkan atau menyenangkan? XD. Ini udah update. Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

Ciel-Kky30-senpai : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Tapi kasian si Naru, kaya barang aja di kasih sana-sini. -,- Cemburu? So pasti itu senpai, Cuma klo beneran suka, itu yang perlu dipertanyakan. Hoho. Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

Kucingliar-senpai : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Bukan cinta segitiga lagi senpai, tapi cinta segiempat, soalnya Naru kan suka aku.#plakdigorokNaruFC. Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

-chan-neechan : Makasih neechan menyempatkan buat baca + review. Heee? Oh iya, kita kan udah berencana membuat Sasu OOC banget ya, tapi aku kayaknya lupa. Gomen neechan. Neechan hobi banget buat si Sasu menderita ya? ==" Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya neechan. Arigatou ^^

Yashina Uzumaki-neechan : Makasih Uke-neechan menyempatkan buat baca + review. Yosh! Arigatou atas sarannya YasUke neechan, tapi itu terlalu sulit sepertinya. Jadinya hasilnya ya gini, ini udah update. Enak aja aku tu punya uke, Cuma males aja kasih tau neechan. XP Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya neechan. Arigatou ^^

Senpai : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Makasih koreksinya, sangat membantu walaupun masih banyak typo. Hehehe. Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

Mio Altezza-senpai : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Halo senpai, salam kenal. XD Hahaha, makanya aku sedikit aneh ntar ficnya malah jadi NaruSasu lagi. ==" Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

Haru-QiRin-senpai : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Mungkin karena si Kushina takut Naru nya kagak laku#dihajar. Si Sasu kan stres senpai. Hahaha. Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

yuchan desu-senpai : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Namaku Achan bukan Aichan. T..T Hahaha, gomen padahal fic ini abal loh. Untung ada yang suka. XD Buat fic FemNaru ya senpai? Whuaaa. Berat itu, berat! Enggak janji deh senpai. Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

hatakehanahungry-senpai : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Gomen ne senpai klo fic ini pendek juga, dan maaf klo chap ini enggak sesuai dengan harapan senpai. Tapi, nti chap selanjutnya diusahain Sasu nya cemburu deh. XD Dan benarkah jika 'dia' itu Itachi, senpai? XP Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

Namikaze Narita-chan-senpai : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Waah.. senpai orang kedua yang menebak 'dia' itu sebagai Itachi, tapi benarkah dia itu Itachi senpai? Hahaha. Heeee? Jangan panggil saya senpai, cukup panggil Haru-chan aja. XD Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

Runriran-senpai : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Gomen senpai enggak bisa update asap sama enggak bisa panjang. Soalnya ide nya mentok sampe situ aja.#plak Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

Mami xxruuxx : Makasih Mami menyempatkan buat baca + review. Mamiiiii….#kissuMami Iya mi, si Naru itu emang UKE sejati. Hahaha. Iyalah mi, jelas itu. Jadi gimana chap ini mi? Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya mi. Arigatou ^^

UyaSN lovers-senpai : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Ini udah update senpai. Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

Senpai : Makasih senpai menyempatkan buat baca + review. Hahaha. Iya, kasian ya si Sasu kubuat sangat nista.. .-.v Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya senpai. Arigatou ^^

31 Sherry's-neechan : Makasih neechan menyempatkan buat baca + review. Itu malah menyeramkan nee, masa iya nama inpotemen golok. Haha. Iya juga si ya nee, makanya aku kepikiran ini malah ntar jadinya NS. Daripada sama nee mending aku aja yang mijitin Naru. XP Belum resmi lagi nee, itu kan baru pernyataan sepihaknya Sasu. Dan makasih nee atas sarannya, Cuma maaf klo masih tidak sesuai harapan, tapi ini aku udah lebih teliti nee. Jadi gimana dengan chap ini? Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya neechan. Arigatou ^^

Review?

Arigatou ^^


End file.
